


Alive

by blueberrykurt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrykurt/pseuds/blueberrykurt
Summary: Request: aye i gotchu, maybe one for markus where the reader was close to carl and markus (bc of art interests) and (as seen in the game) markus visits carls grave and so does the reader and the reader hasnt seen markus in a long time and misses him?? thank youu love your work





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr, http://alexs-ummers.tumblr.com. Feedback is appreciated. There's more fics on my tumblr!

After Carl passing away and Markus getting shot by the police, you found yourself more lonely than ever. You used to spend hours at Carl’s home, talking with Markus, talking about art with Carl, even painting with the old man. Ever since the night Leo broke into Carl’s home, everything was changing. There was the android uprising, there were police at every door, searching for deviants. You thought of Markus, everyday. You wonder if he was out there, fighting with his kind, fighting for the freedom to be alive.

You stand at Carl’s grave, tears brimming at the edge of your eyes. You loved the older man, he was a mentor to Markus and you, but also a friend.

You stand there, the world moves on around you, like it always does. It is silent and peaceful, the calmness seems to wash over you. There wasn’t enough of that in the world right now. The crunching of snow under feet pulls you from the silence, you whip your head back at the noise. Walking down the path was someone you never thought you would lay your eyes on again.

_Markus_. He stands dead in his tracks, body not moving another inch when his eyes meet yours. His eyes are wide, not expecting to run into you. He feels longing fill his body, but he can’t pinpoint why.

“Markus.” Your voice wavers with emotion, you feel the tears fall from your eyes. You don’t bother to wipe them away. He looks entirely different. Somehow, you  _know_. You know the thing that changed in him was choice, he was alive.

Your voice pulls him from his trance and he takes hesitant steps toward you and Carl’s grave. “Y/N.” It sounds like a sigh of relief as he says your name. Markus needed something familiar, something to keep him grounded to this world. Your name falling from his lips gives him just that.

Neither of you are saying anything, still. The silence blossoms around you, again, but this time it’s not as lonely. You are both still, not daring to move, afraid you’d break something unspoken. But you do anyway because it doesn’t matter anymore, he’s here, right in front of you,  _alive_. You fling yourself at him. Arms wrap around his neck and he’s stunned, but it doesn’t take him long to wrap his arms around your waist. You are both holding each other tightly, suddenly connected by what you both have lost and gained.

You’re crying harder now and there’s no point in trying to stop it. You’re overwhelmed, with Carl’s death and Markus’ arms holding you to his body. Your emotions spill out from within you, your body shaking with grief.

Markus has never seen you this way, he remembers your shy smiles and timid touches, only. He remembers the way you would look at him, the way you’d squeeze his arm goodbye and only now do those things make sense to him. He lets his new found emotions take over his being, burying his head into your shoulder. You’re both squeezing each other as if the pain will go away, but it doesn’t. It only chips away at a part of it. It chips away at the fact that neither of you are alone in your grief of losing Carl and each other.

You pull away from Markus too soon and he wants to pull you right back, but he doesn’t. Maybe he doesn’t have the right to do that. He watches you wipe at your tears and he wishes he could have this all back, but people need him. He’s fighting for something much bigger than his own wants.

You sniffle, looking at Markus with red eyes. “I-I missed you.” They’re simple words, but Markus feels the weight behind them.

The slightest smile pulls at his lips, he looks down before meeting your eyes again. He wishes he could say more than just I miss you back, but there’s too much to say. He settles for the simple words like you do. “I missed you, too, Y/N.”

A shaky laugh escapes your lips, wiping at your final tears. You want to ask where he’s been, if he’s joined the revolution, and if he’s safe, but you don’t because it feels like time is already running out.

You turn back to Carl’s grave, avoiding Markus’ gaze. You stare at the black stone and try not to think about what it means, anymore. Markus senses the hoard of feelings radiating off your demeanor. He turns towards Carl’s grave with you. You feel his hand grasp yours, it’s sure and steady; he gives your hand an understanding squeeze. The two of you stand in silence for what feels like forever.

Markus dreads the words he has to say. “I have to go.” He turns to you, but the sorrowful look on your face makes him wish he didn’t have to.

You nod, understandably like he knew you would. “Be careful, Markus.” You question if you should provide anymore words, but lean in to press a tender kiss to the androids cheek. “I know you’re doing the right thing.” You whisper before pulling away, your hand is still clasped in his.

“I’ll come back to see you, I promise.” The words linger in the air around the two of you before they drift into the ground like the snow. You don’t know if it’ll happen, but you know he means it.

A melancholy smile plays on your lips. You don’t want to let go of his hand. You know another piece of you will break off when you do. But you were never one to prolong the inevitable. You pull your hand away from his, your fingers sliding across the smooth surface of his skin before your hand falls back to your side.

“I promise.” His voice is choked.

He turns around without another word. You watch him walk into the snow, into the storm. You watch until he’s out of your sight. Again, you let the tears fall, but for different reasons. You feel pride for Markus well up inside of your chest. He is  _alive_.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus returns to you like he promised.

You watched everything on the television. Markus, the revolution of the androids, it was everywhere. Seeing Markus fight with his people filled you with immense pride, but concern also filled your entire body. You clung on to his words, the promise that he’d come back. You knew any moment that it could be broken, any moment he could die. You tried to block out the thought. You tried, but Markus was everywhere. He was on every channel. He was in your every thought.

You watched the revolution on TV. You followed the news of the androids religiously now. It was night and they were face to face with death. You watched the androids sing, you watched the shooting, and you watched the victory speech. For now, fear evaporated from your body. He was safe. He was alive. You drifted to sleep on your couch, Markus still speaking on the TV. 

The sound of the doorbell woke you up. The morning light filtered into your living room, your body ached from the uncomfortable position you slept in. You force yourself up, stretching your body before making your way to the front door. You barely pay attention as you pull open the door. You’re wide awake by the time you meet the eyes of Markus. “Marku-” You begin, surprised to see him so soon after just watching him, last night. 

He doesn’t let one word come out of your mouth before his lips are pressed against you, hands gripping your waist. The idea of kissing you hasn’t left his brain since he became deviant. The action shocks you, but not enough for you to not respond. Your arms wrap around his neck, eyes falling closed at the feeling of his lips against yours. The feeling of Markus in your arms is surreal. He kept his promise. He is here. He is alive and he is kissing you. You pull away too soon, but you need to hear him. “You’re here.” The words are quiet, traveling between the small space between your lips, meant for no one else but the two of you.

He finally speaks. “I promised.” 

You smile with him, pulling him in for another kiss. You crave everything at once. You crave his story, you crave his emotions, you crave another kiss, another touch, another word; it has been too long without him. There’s a grin on your face when you pull away. “Do you have time? To come in?” 

Markus nods, following you inside. Your home is just the way he remembers. Of course, it hasn’t been that long, but everything has changed, he assumed this would have too. The familiarity is comforting. He’s gazing around the home as if he’s never been. Your hand finding his own pulls him out of his haze. His eyes meet your familiar ones, again. His body aches for something he doesn’t know.

You’re pulling him into the living room, tugging him to sit down next to you on the couch. He starts slow, explaining the junkyard, explaining his journey to jericho. The two of you talk about Carl, he talks about North, Simon, and Josh. He tells you about all the androids he’s helped and will continue to help. You see parts of Carl reflected onto Markus. Markus has no heart, but with the way he’s speaking, with such emotion and care, you’re sure he has more of one than you do. He is filled with love and pure passion, you find he’s even more human than before. You spend hours listening to his story, his smooth voice running over you like honey. 

“I missed you.” Markus says. The longing is evident in his eyes, the love, the passion, and something else you can’t quite place.

You move your hand to grab his, pulling it into your lap. “I missed you, too. I think I’ve thought about you, everyday.” You admit, but you’re sure he felt the exact same way.

He doesn’t respond, instead opting to kiss you, again. He worries that time will creep up on him again, that soon he will have to leave. His hands move without thought, pulling you closer. He welcomes the new sensation he gets when his lips move against yours, the new sensation of your body in his arms.

You pull away, wanting to slow your heart down, but his next words don’t help with that. “I want you.” He knows that, for sure, but the other words itching at his brain don’t want to make themselves known. He wants to tell you he loves you, wants to hear the words uttered back, but he’s afraid that it’s still not his place.

Your breath hitches in your throat because you didn’t anticipate this. The look in his eyes, the one you couldn’t place, it’s clear what it is now. It is want and need, for you. This Markus, seems a lot more sure of his feelings. There is no confliction in his eyes. You lean forward again, lips pressing against his with a passion that he’s never known. One that finds its way into himself. 

That passion grips the two of you, hands gripping each other as your lips move together in perfect sync. The feeling is indescribable to Markus. He knew he could feel, he didn’t know he could feel like _this_. His thirum pumps hard in his chest, his skin feels warm. All these thoughts wash away when he feels your hands begin to explore his skin, he memorizes the way your hands feel against him.

You tug at the bottom of his shirt, wanting to feel more of his smooth synthetic skin. He lets you explore his skin, afraid that if he spoke, something would break and you’d stop. He can’t help if he gets impatient under your touch, though. He’s reaching a hand up to tilt your chin up, staring into your eyes again. “I want you.” He tells you again.

“Then have me.” Your voice is quiet, the words are washed away for good once his lips connect again with yours. He’s eager as his hands slide under your shirt, dancing across your skin, finding their way around. His hands are pushing off your shirt, discarding it on your living room floor. He does as you did to him, memorizing the skin of your torso. 

He doesn’t spend much time on the little things, as much as he wants to, he’s sure he can’t. Time is in the back of his head, telling him he doesn’t have long. That it’ll be forever when he sees you again. This spurs him on as he pulls your pants off your legs, doing the same to his own. He’s sure he wants to slow down when he sees you sprawled out, all for him. He is feeling too much, at once. He needs to slow down. 

He’s hovering above you, lips ghosting over your neck and shoulders. You’re afraid his touch will become a ghost, all too soon. The thought makes you pull your bodies closer. His hands explore your body, running over your breasts and down to your thighs, feeling the warm skin under his touch. His hands run over your underwear, fingers running over the hem of them. He glances up at you, as if to ask if he can take them off. You nod.

He pulls off the garment, body still hovering over yours. Both of your bodies are radiating heat and want for each other. You’re looking in each other’s eyes again as you feel his fingers linger over your skin before they tease at your entrance. You pull him down for a kiss as you feel his fingers press into you, two of them curling inside you. You moan against his lips, hands traveling over his back as his fingers thrust inside of you. He didn’t know he’d enjoy these sounds so much, this feeling so much.

“I want you.” It’s you, this time, telling him. “ _Please_.” Time seems to speed up again with those words and he’s pulling the rest of your clothes off along with his. His skin is overheating, he knows this, but he doesn’t seem to care as the only thought on his mind is you. 

Your gripping his shoulders as he pushes into you, sounds of pleasure falling from both of your lips. Markus didn’t even know he could make these noises, that so much pleasure could come from this. The feeling of being so close, so connected, spurs on his thrusts. 

You pull Markus closer as if he’s gonna get up and leave again, bodies pressed against each other as tight as possible as the two of you mend into one.   
He can hear your breathing falter, just like his hips. He connects his lips back to yours, silencing the two of you as you both unravel. You bask in the feeling of coming undone with each other. Markus finally pulls away from you.

Time stops again. Markus’ skin starts to cool and your breathing is slowly returning to normal. You lay together on the too small couch, hands still running over each others skin, trying to memorize it until the next time you can be together. 

Your next words come out shaky. “Do you have to leave?” 

His eyes meet yours, a gentle smile forming on his lips. He cups your cheek in his hand, shaking his head. “No, I’ll stay.” He presses a kiss to your forehead, soothing your every worry. Again, you don’t know how long he’ll stay. You don’t know if he’ll leave as soon as you awake or where he’ll go from here. You only know a few things for certain. Markus is alive and he is in your arms.


End file.
